1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed to an improvement of structure of a connector for connecting a metallic pipe or a resinous tube (hereinafter simply referred to as a pipe) having a relatively small diameter of 20 m/m or less which is disposed as a supply passageway for supplying oil or air generally to automobiles or a variety of machinery and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
This type of conventional connector for connecting a pipe is typically constructed in the following way. The connector comprises a connector body having its axial core interior formed with a stepped small diameter chamber communicating with a communication hole provide don the top side thereof and with an enlarged diameter chamber including a hanging wall shaped on its rear end peripheral waall. In the enlarged diameter chamber, a socket member formed with a pipe installing hole at its top portion and provided with protrudent pawl-like walls each inclined forwards is set in resilient circular cut-walls so split by right and left slits as to fce each other. The pawl-like walls engage securely with slot-like engagement holes perforated in the peripheral wall of the enlarged diameter chamber of the connector body. An annular swelling wall shaped on the connecting side of the pipe is arranged to engage securely with an inner peripheral end surface of the socket member installing hole within the enlarged diameter chamber. In such a connected state, the connection is effected so that the tip portions of the pawl-like walls are permitted to impinge upon the swelling wall.
The foregoing prior art is, however, attended with the following problems. The pawl-like walls of the socket member having the pair of pawl-like walls each inclined to its top are tightly engaged with the engagement holes perforated in the peripheral wall of the enlarged diameter chamber of the connector body. This arrangement presents a difficulty in confirming from outside whether the installed condition is proper or improper in such a state that the pipe swelling wall is attached to the axial core interior of the connector body.
This further causes incomplete insertion on the connecting side of the pipe due to the ill-installed condition or a careless operation. It is an oft-happened situation where the tip portions of pawl-like walls are positioned in front of the annular swelling wall, or alternatively the installation is performed while the tip portions run on the swelling wall. As a result, a leakage or separation associated with incomplete insertion on the connection side takes place due to an oscillatory state.